Route 143
by nekomamoru
Summary: AU. "No one expected there to be a rainy day in the middle of summer. Then again, I never expected to meet my soulmate at a bus stop during one neither, but I wouldn't have it any other way." NaruHina.


**A/N:** Inspired by an anon on tumblr that requested me to write a fic based on the song Bus Stop by The Hollies. I'm such a sucker for cute lyrics like that so I had to write another fluffy NH au. Enjoy.

* * *

 _Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
_ _Please share my umbrella  
_ _Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
_ _Under my umbrella_

* * *

On a summer's day, with the expected sunshine masked away by the grey hues of a warning for the heavy rainfall looming over, an unplanned fate awaited to unfold.

With a string of curses flowing from his lips in aggravation, Naruto struggled with the tiny umbrella he had just purchased in his grasp. The sudden drizzle was already a slap to his face for his ignorance on not heeding his roommate's advice to always be prepared for any weather but when the patter turned to a downpour in a matter of seconds, it was as if he could literally hear the heavens above guffawing at his pitiful predicament.

The umbrella barely provided any protection from the pellets coming down strongly from the dark clouds above with the fierce wind howling wildly alongside it. Naruto joined the scattering of pedestrians as they all hurried off to find the closest shelter away from the brutal weather, bumping carelessly against each other as though caught in a round of survival where fast and furious won the race.

Ahead of him, he faintly saw the outlines of an empty bus stop that seemed rather small yet was still a better option than scurrying aimlessly through the onslaught of wet droplets pelting down on him. He quickly ran over and breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of escaping the horrible rain, even if not by much.

He was soon after joined by a young woman who was completely drenched from top to bottom as she tried to regain her composure after seemingly running for her life towards the bus stop. Her hoodie draped heavily over her petite frame with strands of her bangs laid flat on her forehead, the hood covering her head obviously not an armour suitable for the unexpected barrage of raindrops. Her hands clutched the book she was holding closely to her chest, shielding it away from the harsh wind blowing a biting chill.

Naruto peeked over at her, not being one to shy away from sneaking a glance at strangers – especially if they were as cute as her. Even in a condition where she was soaking wet from head to toe, she really had an attractive appeal with her doe eyes hooded by long lashes and an adorable button nose sniffling away. It had been awhile since he had set eyes on someone who could grab his attention longer than a few seconds so he mentally excused his blatant staring.

The sound of her clearing her throat, obviously uncomfortable from having a man's gaze settled on her for so long, brought him back to his senses. His cheeks flushed at being caught but he didn't want to leave her with an impression of a creepy pervert. So he inched closer little by little, taking hesitant steps to ensure her his good intentions and not frighten her away as he tended to do with the opposite sex.

"Umm," Naruto started, raising his voice louder to fight against the roaring of the downpour happening around them. "If you don't mind, you can share this with me!"

She finally returned his gaze with wide eyes he swore had some form of magnetic pull because he found himself unable to avert his sight to anywhere else. A small smile flitted on her lips as she gave a polite bow and scooted a little closer. He caught a whiff of what smelled like a mixture of ground clay and lavender; a combination he wouldn't expect to be as appealing as it was on her.

The little umbrella however was fighting a losing battle, unable to withstand the strong current of the wind and before they knew it, the handle slipped out from his grasp and they watched in unison as it flew away into the far off distance. The long silence that followed as they stared at it until it became a speckle in the sky was so painfully awkward, Naruto wished he could've been blown away as well.

He awaited the look of anger or disappointment or even frustration at his pathetic attempt in being a smooth gentleman but instead he caught the sounds of her giddily laughing, amusement deigning her face. He was left a little surprised at her reaction but soon joined her in chuckling at their humorous misfortune.

On a summer's day, with the never ending storm of heavy rain and cold gale, their laughter became the warmth of the expected sunshine.

* * *

The next time he saw her was at that same bus stop.

With his car stuck in the workshop for a few weeks and his roommate conveniently needing to be out of town for the same duration meant Naruto had no other means to go to work than to resort to public transportation. It didn't bother him much. He always enjoyed the journey heading to his office for it gave him ample time to take in the sights of the buildings in passing and etch it into memory as the pencils in his mind began to draw the outline and sketch out the structure onto the canvas of his thoughts. His profession as an architect never fused out the passion he had for casual drawing.

He also now had a proper excuse to visit the bus stop where the echoes of her laughter still rang in his ears despite it already been a week. He didn't place high hopes she would be there, he wasn't that good of a human being for that much luck to be on his side. Yet he saw no harm in trying seeing as he needed to get on the bus anyway.

So it was pardonable for his expression to detail the shock he felt when he saw her sitting there at that exact bus stop, reading the book she had been holding so dearly.

"Oh, it's you!" He blurted, the surprise at meeting her again reasoning his lack of mannerisms.

She looked up to him with a smile though and he was met again with those alluring eyes. "Good morning. I was waiting to see if you'd show up again."

Naruto took a minute to register the notion that a) she looked as perfect dry as she did drenched, and b) somehow she had confused his failure of an attempt to woo her with his charms as a success until she was enraptured enough to say she had been waiting to see him again. Not only lady luck was on his side but it seemed he was being blessed by all the fortunes the world could offer at that moment.

Until he saw her extending an umbrella to him.

"For the one that got blown away," she explained, seeing the puzzled look he wore.

Naruto still was unsure whether she meant the umbrella or himself. He took it with a shy smile. "You didn't have to. I practically have a whole armoury of these back home."

"Well, now you have an extra one in case there's another day where you'll need to save a damsel in distress." The twinkle in her eyes as teasing as her tone.

 _Two could play this game._ "All in the job description. Rescuing dames from the dangerous army of pelting raindrops is what I do."

She stifled a giggle. "Sounds like a tough job."

"What can I say? A hero's duty is never easy."

They shared a laugh that was cut short by the sounds of the bus stopping in front of them. Naruto watched as people streamed off and headed their ways before he moved to hop on. He noticed she didn't follow.

"You're not coming in?"

She shook her head and gave him a genial wave. "You have a good day, hero."

Naruto couldn't help but be a little saddened their encounter was interrupted before he was ready to say goodbye but he replied with his own wave. He got on and quickly took a seat next to a window so he could see her as the bus began to drive away, leaving the stop and his train of thoughts behind.

Taking out an old receipt from his wallet and a pen, he decided to draw something else besides the buildings that day.

* * *

 _All that summer we enjoyed it  
_ _Wind and rain and shine  
_ _That umbrella, we employed it  
_ _By August, she was mine_

* * *

By the time summer bade farewell and fall made its entrance, Naruto came to a few conclusions.

Firstly, her name was Hinata and she was the owner of an art studio where she specialized in pottery. That clarified the earthy scent that always lingered around her which blended well with the lavender lotion she would apply to her dainty hands; Naruto still refused adamantly to believe those pretty palms were as rough as she claims them to be.

Secondly, she loved to read. In just a matter of a few days, he would see her holding a new book and he had never seen someone's eyes glisten with adoration for pieces of literature as much as hers did. The excited rush of her voice when she told him the stories behind these books every time he asked with the flush of red that her cheeks sported as she'd apologize for being too enthusiastic was always endearing.

Thirdly, she knew how to make some of the best cinnamon rolls he has ever tasted. It had actually turned into something he looked forward to in the bright hours of the morning. He'd come over to the bus stop with two hot coffees from his favourite café while she would bring the cinnamon rolls she'd make over the weekend and they had their own little picnic on the bench, ignoring the peculiar staring of the other pedestrians as they enjoyed a good breakfast and good company.

Lastly, she never got on the bus despite waiting at the bus stop every day and he had no idea why.

To say it was a question that bothered him that it was unanswered was an understatement, he was so curious he swore he could feel his restrain slipping with each passing day he left her at the bus stop all alone as he went to work. Yet he was a man with respect. He knew how everyone has their own tales they may not be eager to share and Naruto suspected this was Hinata's. No matter how much he desired the truth, he wasn't ready for the risks of losing what they had.

But then on that chilly day of fall, his curiosity was answered.

"I'm waiting for someone."

Naruto paused midway from sipping his coffee, looking at her with sceptical eyes as he was unsure on whether to prod for more or let her naturally tell him herself.

"That's it. The reason I come to this bus stop every morning and never actually get on it like an idiot. Not exactly the punchline you wanted, right?"

Naruto let out a short chuckle. "Nah, I'm just amazed there's a jerk out there that would leave you waiting for so long."

Hinata merely smiled but this time, it didn't light up her features. "He really is a jerk…"

The way her voice blended between sharp disdain and unconditional longing made him come to a belief she was referring to a lover, which arose a sudden spark of jealousy knowing someone could even think of hurting her. He cleared his throat, wishing the ill nature away. "Does he know you're waiting?"

Hinata looked up at the sky and let out a deep breath. "I hope he does."

The conversation was left hanging as the bus rolled by and he stood to get on. Much to his surprise, she too stood up but before he could utter a word, she gave him a bow and left. He wouldn't have known that was the last he would see of her for a while.

The beginning of fall started with the sight of her smile but ended without it.

* * *

The breeze of fall flew through the current of time and turned into the icy draft of winter.

The bus stop was still empty of Hinata's presence.

Despite her leaving, Naruto never missed a day and still went to the bus stop with high hopes he would reach there and be greeted with the warmth of her smile as it used to. With hands holding two cups of coffee, he still held on to the chance that she'd be there welcoming him with a bag full of those delicious cinnamon rolls. With the book he had borrowed from her, he clung to the slim miracle she'd be there as excited as ever to hear his thoughts on how the ending was unexpected and the villain deserved what he got.

But he was left with only the hollow image of the vacant bus stop that seemed to grow smaller without her.

Until that chilly winter's morning came and she was there. Or rather a shell of her.

She was still beautiful, the forlorn mask she had on doing nothing to hide away the attractive pull of her beauty. The radiance that usually surrounded her seemed dim from the troubles that clouded her mind and the frown pulling her lips that replaced her usual bright smile was rather unsettling. But she was there and that was more than he could have asked for.

"You're back," he said breathlessly, a flood of relief that she hadn't left him for good washed over him.

Hinata drew a weak smile. "You're here."

"Is everything okay?"

She chose to not answer, instead turning to him and asked, "Do you believe in miracles, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hesitated to reply, afraid whatever he answered would somehow affect her even more. "Depends. I'm not one to doubt it though."

"Then would you believe me if I told you I'm here, waiting at this bus stop nearly every day, for a miracle?"

He remained silent, unsure on what to say.

"Last fall, around this time," Hinata began, her intonation as icy as the draft sending chills across their cheeks. "I was supposed to meet my cousin, Neji, here. He was coming back from the military after nearly 5 years. I remember how in his last letter he said he'd never forgive me if I didn't come to greet him."

"So that day I waited. I waited all day. I waited all week. I waited all month. But he was nowhere to be seen... even until today. In fact, after he was sent on his final mission, he hasn't been seen since."

The clear tears made the opalescence of her eyes glisten as she struggled to hold them at bay. Naruto saw the comfort she ached to have yet refused herself so as his hand moved to console her, she stood up; brushing the tears and sadness away. "I know, it's silly of me to cling onto something that's obviously not there anymore. But… I'd rather be silly than lose hope."

Hinata gave him one more smile. "I should go. It's getting cold."

She walked away before Naruto could tell her how much he wanted to warm her up.

The next morning, she was there as usual, already lost in the realms the words of the book opened up for her as Naruto walked over and passed her the usual hot coffee she always had. He bore the familiar grin he always did as they carried on their mornings as normal which she greatly appreciated. She had been a little paranoid she had damaged their friendship from her sudden change to a more solemn persona and her depressing tale of her cousin.

Although there was one thing that wasn't normal. Naruto bought three cups of coffee instead of the usual two.

"Having an extra?" Hinata asked, looking at the cup he had placed between them.

Naruto took a long sip of his own beverage before turning to her and smiled widely. "Just in case Neji decides to join us. Wouldn't want him missing out on this amazing coffee."

It was as though all coherent thoughts left her mind as she grasped what he had done and what he had said. Her lips slightly quivered from the unexpected gesture but she then broke into a wide grin as well. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that a lot." _I know I do._

The winter's draft may be cold but her heart was as warm as a summer's day.

* * *

 _Came the sun the ice was melting  
_ _No more sheltering now  
_ _Nice to think that that umbrella  
_ _Led me to a vow_

* * *

The rays of spring beamed bright and brilliant as it melted the winter cold away.

With a season that brought about fresh beginnings and new changes, Naruto was ready to take a step forward too.

A bouquet of fresh flowers filled with vibrant colours and crisp aromas all wrapped up perfectly, check. Outfit with no creases, all buttons done properly and zipper up, check. Breath fresh from the countless gum chewed and accidentally swallowed from nerves, check.

Today, instead of bringing her the usual coffee, he was going to ask her for a chance to bring her out on a date.

The past few months had been a whirlwind of emotions but the one that had prevailed was his affection for her that continued to grow the more they met up at that bus stop. He had fallen in deep enough for him to be certain he wanted to take a risk and try to take their relationship to a more intimate level. After seeking advice from his roommate who was getting annoyed with his love struck phase and basically banned him from coming home until he asked her out, he was prepared to take that leap.

But as he neared, he saw a change. A change that was not as welcomed.

Hinata was there as usual, looking as angelic as ever in a dress more fitting for the bright weather that spring bestowed with the sun's rays adding to her radiance. Only sitting next to her was another man, one he had never seen before and he was acting a little too comfortable with her for his comfort.

With an arm casually slung around her shoulder, cheeks nearly touching from the close proximity, they took a picture with his phone. Naruto watched him seemingly tease her about the photo, stretching his arm further from her reach so she couldn't grab the phone away from his hold. He ruffled her hair playfully when she pouted in defeat, to which she seemed fine with such an affectionate gesture. As though they were used to doing it. As though it was regular.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the nature of their bond.

Naruto lowered the bouquet in his hand, watching from afar as his heart had to accept what he was seeing.

He turned to leave, he didn't feel like taking the bus that day.

Getting a call for a week-long conference was the convenient distraction he needed from his mind consistently replaying visions of Hinata with that man like a broken record. Yet question after question still plagued over him like an infection refusing to be cured. He wondered why Hinata never bothered to mention she was seeing someone but he couldn't recall there ever being a moment where the relationship topic was ever brought up in any of their conversations. He had simply fallen into the foolish belief that an attractive woman such as herself wouldn't be courted by anyone else. Yeah right.

But even with the heartbreak of knowing she belonged to another, what would pain him even more was being apart because of unrequited feelings which she shouldn't even be blamed for. So he'd persevere and keep the friendship she offered in hopes his feelings would one day wither away.

He hoped it would go as easy as it was said.

Seven days passed and Naruto headed to the café near his apartment to buy the usual coffee. He promised himself everything was going to be like normal, therefore he'd do everything like normal too.

Only what he saw did not follow his plan well.

The same guy who had been so openly affectionate with Hinata was now being openly flirtatious with another woman.

Naruto felt his blood boil the longer he stared at him wear a smug smirk while his lips moved to utter sweet lies to the woman probably being just as fooled as Hinata was. Before rationality could hold him at bay, impulse took over as he stormed over and grabbed the brunet by the collar harshly.

"What the fu—," was all that came out before Naruto landed a hard punch right in his face, sending him toppling back in shock. The gasps of bystanders sent the entire café to freeze from panic as they watched him stand up from the attack and basically attack Naruto to the ground. Both got caught in a brawl quickly, their fists hitting one another mindlessly before the baristas finally gathered the courage to intervene.

"The heck's your problem, asshole!?" growled the man, his eye twitching from the bruise that was beginning to swell.

Naruto glared as he too squirmed to break free. "Oh don't try and pull that innocent act on me! What the fuck are you doing with another girl when you already have a damn perfect one?"

"Wait, what?" came the surprised voice from the woman he had been conversing with. "Kiba, you told me you were single! Were you lying to me?"

"I am!" Kiba yelled exasperatedly back. "First of all, I have no idea who this lunatic is and secondly, I have no idea why he would punch me just because he thought I had a girlfriend when I _don't_!"

"I'll gladly punch you again if you don't stop playing the victim card. Hinata deserves someone who only has eyes for her, you bastard!"

"What? Ugh, god, that's fucking gross man," Kiba retorted with a disgusted expression and Naruto was once again at the brink of punching the lights out of him. He pulled away from the barista after he ensured he wasn't as violent anymore. "Me and Hinata aren't together and we probably will never be. She's like a sister to me, jeez."

Naruto stopped squirming around as the barista that had been holding him back let go too. "Wait... you're not?"

"She's just one of my best friends, dude. Ask her yourself. Wait, before that, who the fuck are you anyway?"

Naruto didn't bother sparing another glance as he raced out of the coffee shop, ignoring Kiba's yelling at him to return and apologize for his brash actions. His feet so attuned to the pathway leading to the bus stop until he reached there in record speed where he could see her sitting there doing her usual reading. She raised her head to give him a smile as she saw him running towards her but her eyebrows drew with concern when she caught sight of the blood trailing from his nose and his swollen cheek.

"Oh my god, Naruto-kun! What happened to you?" she asked worriedly, taking out some tissues and dabbing it gently against his nostril to stop the bleeding. He took a moment to catch his breath before he held her wrist and looked at her seriously.

"H-Hinata, are you dating anyone now?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "What? No, I'm not but wait, that's not important now. You're hurt! We need to get you to a clinic. I know one nearby and—,"

"Then would you go on a date with me?"

Hinata froze. Naruto froze. Everything around them froze momentarily as his plan on wooing her with a much more romantic invitation flew out the window; the adrenaline rushing through his body pumping his energy a little too much.

He thought of a way to salvage the moment before it was crushed beyond repair, scrambling through his bag and pulled out the bouquet he had been saving just for her. "Please, go on a date with me."

Again, Hinata froze. Naruto froze. But for completely different reasons.

Naruto wanted to bury himself in shame seeing the state the bouquet was presented in. Wilted from being stuffed in a cramped bag for a week with most of the petals smashed and the vibrant colours it once wore proudly now a dull shade of what it used to be. He bit his lip, ready to apologize and think of another way to go about this but Hinata took the tattered flowers into her hands and smiled genuinely.

"Tonight at 8 then?"

He mirrored her with his own bright grin. "I'll pick you up?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could take the bus."

"Sounds good with me."

They shared a laugh before his adrenaline died down enough for the pain to register as he winced at the sting on his cheek and the ache from his possibly broken nose. Hinata tenderly nursed him with gentle motions as she tried to prod from him about what happened but he decided telling her he clocked her best friend over mindless jealousy right after he managed to ask her out didn't seem like the best plan.

He just wore a goofy smile with a tissue stuffed into his nose and he didn't care if she continued laughing at him all day.

Because even with a beaten face and a bruised ego, he still won.

* * *

 _That's the way the whole thing started  
_ _Silly but it's true  
_ _Thinkin' of a sweet romance  
_ _Beginning in a queue_

* * *

On a summer's night, with the expected starlit sky shrouded behind the misty layer of the dark clouds, an unexpected blessing awaited to occur.

Naruto and Hinata shared a joyous laugh, hands intertwined with a genial mood set after celebrating their two year anniversary over a romantic dinner. Their spontaneous decision to take a brisk walk before heading home however fell short by the rumbling of faint thunder and small droplets landing on their noses. They barely had time to react when the drizzle quickly hastened its pace and turned into a downpour that seemed to be getting heavier.

The sudden change of weather seemed to be fate's doing as their feet quickly brought them down a familiar pathway, slowly headed to a rather familiar place, their eyes catching sight of a rather familiar bus stop.

The same bus stop that housed the blossoming tales of their love.

They managed to rescue themselves from the unexpected rainfall as soon as they had a roof over their heads, the turn of events not changing the cheerful ambiance one bit. Naruto shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Hinata's quivering body. "Forgive me, m'lady, but I don't have an umbrella this time to be your shield against this monstrous storm."

She followed his teasing with a smug smile of her own. "It's alright, I'll be the hero this time," she said as she took out a foldable umbrella from her handbag and held it over them. It wasn't much but it at least kept the wind from blowing any rain to their faces. "If you don't mind, you can share this with me."

Naruto laughed as he scooted closer, taking the umbrella from her hand and holding it tightly to make sure it covered both of them as they huddled closer. "It's actually been awhile since we last came here, hasn't it?"

Hinata hummed in agreement with a smile spread across her lips, hugging his jacket closer around her figure. "It's funny, it feels like we never stopped coming though."

"Honestly, I kinda missed it. Coming here every morning with coffee, ready to eat those rolls you make and chat with you."

"What?" she asked, mocking a hurt look. "Living with me isn't as good as that?"

"No, it's just," he paused, his heart spelling out the lines he wanted to say but his body unable to recite them out properly. "I think back on those books you always talk to me about and I feel like our story is literally like one of those, ya know. You. Me. This bus stop. That rainstorm. A story too good to be true but believable enough that it's real."

He held out his hand to cup her cheek and stroked it tenderly. "And I think I'm ready to go to the next chapter if you are."

She blinked at him with those doe eyes, confusion etched on her features. He let out a sigh of despair at his inability to ever get anything he wants to say romantically across.

"Ugh, I'm so bad at this. Can we do a do-over?"

Hinata let out a soft gasp as she caught on to what he was trying to say. "Naruto-kun… are you… proposing to me?"

He looked away shyly, his nerves kicking in as his body shivered not just from the cold. "If what I'm saying is even making sense, then yes."

She took a minute to let it all sink in before she stepped closer and forced his gaze to meet hers. "Do you swear to protect me from the army of rain droplets for the rest of our lives?"

"I'll be your knight in shining armour always," Naruto replied with a certain tone whilst donning a cheeky grin.

Hinata giggled, placing her hands against his chest, her cheeks flushed and looked at him with eyes full of love. "How can any damsel reject such a proposal?"

Naruto smirked. "A wise decision, m'lady,"

He leaned down to kiss her as she naturally wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to match her height. He let go of the umbrella so his arms could snake around her waist and hold her flushed against him tightly.

This time, they didn't bother with the umbrella that got swept away by the strong current of the winds nor with the relentless pelting of the heavy rain for underneath the roof of that bus stop with the storm brewing, nothing else felt more perfect.

The bus pulled over and opened the door.

They didn't get on.

* * *

 _Bus stop, wet day, she's there, I say  
_ _Please share my umbrella  
_ _Bus stop, bus goes, she stays, love grows  
_ _Under my umbrella_


End file.
